


深夜幻想-婷婷国家队-生日惊喜

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 时间线是去年11月的集训。包含拉梅拉X迪巴拉和帕雷德斯X迪巴拉。





	深夜幻想-婷婷国家队-生日惊喜

#深夜幻想  
#生日惊喜  
#婷婷国家队 是all迪  
#包含拉梅拉和帕雷德斯 

迪巴拉对着镜头露出了笑容，他深知哪个角度的自己看起来最好看，果然，摄影师飞速的按下快门，对他比了一个手势。  
他微笑着示意感谢工作人员，然后晃进了更衣室。他身上穿着的是新款阿根廷国家队球衣，最新的，还未曝光的。这就意味着他虽然再心痒，也不能发ins炫耀自己终于穿上了蓝白色调的战袍，否则足协可能不止会让他看饮水机。  
这次的拍摄选在集训期间，挑的也都是年轻队员。迪巴拉离开阿根廷本土去往欧洲已有好几年，和许多阿根廷俱乐部的球员并不太熟悉，但好在同样的年纪和同样的网瘾让他们熟悉得很快。他推门进去更衣室的时候，已经在收拾东西的队友们和他打了招呼，三三两两离开。  
他有些不想脱掉这身球衣。蓝白色的条纹是他梦寐以求的荣誉，他甚至想穿着这衣服走出去——开玩笑，那可是违反保密规定的。  
更衣室里下一个进来的人是拉梅拉，另一位在欧洲打拼的年轻人。他径直走到柜子边上，边走边脱掉了自己的上衣。迪巴拉一抬头视线就撞在拉梅拉漂亮的腹肌上，他不得不承认，在拍摄那个穿上衣的镜头时，他特别羡慕热刺队员的身材。  
拉梅拉看了他一眼，他眉眼深邃，眉骨压着眼眶，从上往下看的时候那股狠劲儿可不一般，他说：“不去洗澡？”  
拉梅拉其实长得很好看，可是偏偏性格有些冷，加上看人的时候莫名的凶，总是会被人误以为不好相处。  
但迪巴拉是不怕的。  
他自认为和拉梅拉是一起逛过夜店的战友情，是喝多了跟人一起扭过屁股的队友情，不仅不害怕，还有点得瑟。于是他站起来，也顺势把自己的上衣扯了下来：“我这就去了！”  
有时候迪巴拉也说不明白拉梅拉是面冷心热的那类，还是纯粹面冷心也淡漠。他寻思着自己应该约上人再去一趟夜店联络联络感情，却发现拉梅拉洗完澡自顾自离开了，压根没给他说话的机会，仿佛刚才那跟他搭话的人不是他。  
迪巴拉回到集训基地，转了两圈没找到拉梅拉。其实去夜店也是不太可能的，他们在吉达，这地方不太方便。他回到房间，帕雷德斯还没回来，于是他只好趴在床上开始玩起了手机游戏。  
他马上就要25岁了。  
不过这个25岁很特别，在异国，在远方，在阿根廷队。他不愿说出口，却为自己身在国家队自豪，他哼不愿说出口，他在期待一份生日礼物——有什么比为阿根廷进球更美好呢？  
他翻了个身，睡着了。  
醒过来的时候压在身下的手机在震动，他艰难的反手摸了出来，然后划开了屏幕。打电话来的是他的妈妈，很显然，家人有时候也拿他当长不大的小孩，过马路还需要牵着的那一种。  
“啊，我会过生日的，对，会有蛋糕，我想是的…”小男孩笑着靠在床头和妈妈讨论，他并不是那种爱撒娇的小混蛋，他曲起一条腿踩在床单上，脚丫子晃动着，房间里暗下来了，只有手机的光亮。  
房门打开的时候，迪巴拉以为是帕雷德斯回来了——这其实没错，不过不是一个人——后面还跟着德保利、鲁利、佩雷拉和拉梅拉。  
他们在唱着有点走调的生日歌，帕雷德斯单手托着一只只有咖啡杯那么大的蛋糕，上面可怜巴巴的一根蜡烛晃着烛光，他得用另一只手护着那一点点火光以保证它不熄灭。他敢保证，只要他大声对着蜡烛说一句话，那火苗就会暗去。  
迪巴拉飞快地理解了场面，他对着电话道了个别，然后从床上爬起来。房间不太大，他只好跪在床上让出位置，把脑袋伸过去吹蜡烛——  
“许愿！”在人群里的某个人，也许是拉梅拉提醒他。  
迪巴拉只好把脖子缩回来，低着头乖乖地合十双手，然后抬起头看了一圈周围的队友，抑制不住笑容地吹灭了蜡烛。  
蛋糕真的很小，在运动员的食谱里高糖高热量的食物都是天敌，他也只是象征性的接过去侧头咬了一口，就一口。奶油的味道很普通，迪巴拉的嘴角沾着奶油，伸出舌头舔了半天。  
他很感动，是一个容易被打动的小孩。  
队友们嘻嘻哈哈了一阵离开了，毕竟明天还有训练等着他们。迪巴拉坐在自己的床上，他睡了不知多久，总之头脑清醒非常。帕雷德斯是他的室友，而拉梅拉的留下则显得有些奇怪。  
拉梅拉的额头上还有一块显眼的白色胶布，他的眉骨上的伤口还没好全。他抱着手臂往下看迪巴拉，若有所思。  
在小宝石被看得心里发毛的时候，拉梅拉终于动了，他俯身用手捏着了迪巴拉的后颈，就像在提溜一只小奶狗，然后把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。  
和拉梅拉硬朗的线条不一样，他的嘴唇是柔软的。  
这个开始得毫无道理的吻让迪巴拉走神了两秒，然后，他开始试图夺回主动权。  
有趣的是，这应该不是他们的第一个吻。那时候他们相约去夜店，在让肾上腺素飙升的灯光下，趁着游戏的惩罚曾经吻过一次。  
迪巴拉咬着拉梅拉的嘴唇舔过去，奶油的味道还残留在这个吻里。他往后倒去，被压在床上躺得歪歪扭扭。拉梅拉扯掉了他的球裤，顺带把他的白色棉质内裤也剥了下来，只留下了阿根廷的训练上衣和一双运动袜。  
他们亲得有些忘乎所以，越来越响的接吻水声也在影响这房间里的第三个人——如果他们还记得帕雷德斯的存在的话。  
帕雷德斯津津有味的看着，他并不知道他的队友们还有这一层关系，但这并不是什么奇事，身体接触、汗水和荷尔蒙，都是这项运动的固有部分。  
拉梅拉的风评不好，他在球场上总是过分暴躁，甚至有一些让人不齿。这一点如果延续到床上，恐怕也能让人吃苦头。迪巴拉躺着，左腿被拉梅拉压住打开，毫无还手余地。床头的护肤产品被挤出了过多，不能全部抹开的那部分沾在迪巴拉的腿上。拉梅拉的手指颀长漂亮又灵活，而迪巴拉只能揪着他过短的发尾警告他轻一点，比赛当前，他还要留着体力。  
拉梅拉从喉咙里发出一声轻笑，好像在讥讽他说的“体力”。他就像占有自己的巢窠的龙一样整个压在迪巴拉身上，挺动着自己的腰，试图完全的占有宝石。  
帕雷德斯一步从自己的床跨到了迪巴拉的床边，他的深蓝色短裤被撑起了鼓鼓的一包。迪巴拉很清楚目前的局面，他扬了扬眉毛，仰头跟曾经在意甲交过手的阿根廷人对视一眼。  
迪巴拉原本想用手的，但是拉梅拉压着他的动作让他只能小幅度动着手腕。他只是替帕雷德斯做了一会儿，手腕就酸痛了。他只好要求换个姿势——他侧头亲着拉梅拉的耳畔到侧脸，发出低声的请求。  
于是他变成了被趴着压在床上的姿势，拉梅拉依然霸道地整个罩住了他，用两只手固定着他的肩和腰，动作狠得像要把小宝石镶进床里。  
迪巴拉被折腾得说不出话来，只能发出低低的喘息声，他抬起眼眸看着坐在一边被冷落的队友，两双浅色的眼睛都写着情欲。  
帕雷德斯用得不到抚慰的分身蹭过迪巴拉的侧脸，小宝石漂亮的长相和单纯的笑容让他有一股未成年的气质。对着这样的脸做淫邪的事未免有些犯罪感，他用手指抹了一下搁在一边的蛋糕，然后把沾着奶油的手指塞进了他的嘴里，戏弄着舌头。  
等到拉梅拉按着他准备换第三个姿势的时候，迪巴拉真的有点累坏了，他的臀部因为碰撞而红了一片，膝盖和手肘都泛出了红色，他抿着嘴唇生闷气，好像在质问两个好朋友居然这样没完没了。  
帕雷德斯把他抱到身上，已经被完全打开的小洞很顺利的吃下了被冷落许久的分身。他枕着自己的一条胳膊，只借助核心的肌肉力量就可以轻易的往上顶，把迪巴拉弄得差点跪不住。拉梅拉站起来套上了衣服，俯身亲了一下小宝石的脸颊，手还不忘在他的臀瓣上拍上一巴掌。  
瞬间夹紧的触感让帕雷德斯差点骂脏话。  
最后迪巴拉的床单乱的一团糟，分不清是液体还是体液的水渍让他不能安睡。帕雷德斯让出了自己的半张床，跟他窝在一张不足一米五的床上。


End file.
